


excitement in the morning

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	excitement in the morning

Anders/Alexander ... Ja, die zwei.  
In den Nebenrollen, Lars, der nichts mitbekommt und Clas, der es wagt sein Biest aus den Augen zu lassen.

excitement in the moring  
Es war schon etwas länger her, dass Alexander mit einem Kater aufgewacht war. Nicht, dass er älter und weiser geworden wäre und somit Alkohol meiden würde … Nicht, dass er als Vater beschlossen hätte nicht mehr zu trinken … Nein, er hatte meistens einfach nicht die Zeit dazu, um sich zu betrinken.  
Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, warum er sich dieses Mal betrunken hatte … Oder wo oder auch mit wem … Aber, leichte Kopfschmerzen und das vage Gefühl von Übelkeit und Schwindel waren eindeutig die Nachwirkungen von zu viel Alkoholgenuss. Nur, das leichte Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, das konnte er noch nicht einordnen.  
Seufzend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die weiß gestrichene Decke, während seine Hand auf die andere Bettseite, wo Ina schlief, tastete. Sanft strich er über eine Hand, erntete aber nur ein müdes Schnauben, das beinahe im Rascheln der Decke unterging, als seine Freundin sich wohl noch tiefer unter der Decke vergrub. Alexander lächelte, waren solche ruhigen Morgen doch seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter noch seltener geworden, als zuvor schon, und drehte sich nun langsam zur anderen Bettseite hin, „Guten Morgen, Maus ...“  
„Hmmm ...“, die nur gemurmelte Antwort klang noch immer reichlich verschlafen, aber die Stimme, die so wenig Inas glich, ließ Alexander sich ruckartig aufsetzen. Fassungslos starrten die braunen Augen des Trainers auf die andere Bettseite hinüber, wo nun die Bettdecke zurückgeschoben wurde.  
Lars.  
Alexander hatte mit Lars geschlafen.  
„Was habe ich getrunken?“, der nackte Körper des Physiotherapeuts schien im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht beinahe von einer goldenen Aura umkränzt zu sein, aber die blauen Augen musterten den erstarrten Trainer mit einer seltsamen Neugier, „Scheiße, tut mein Kopf weh ...“ „Scheiße?“, Alexander presste die Lippen fest zusammen und seine sonst so warmen, braunen Augen funkelten, „Lars … wie ...“  
Die Antwort war ein Lächeln.  
Ein Lächeln, das keinen schiefen Zahn enthüllte und plötzlich fühlte Alex, wie seine Wangen sich erwärmten. Sich plötzlich unter dem amüsierten Blick des Norwegers nackt, geradezu entblößt fühlend, zerrte er hektisch an der Bettdecke und versuchte seine Blößen zu bedecken und das letzte Bisschen verbliebener Würde zu wahren, „ANDERS?!?“ „In voller Schönheit.“, Anders räkelte sich im warmen Sonnenlicht, zufrieden und befriedigt in seiner ganzen Nacktheit und grinste dann, als Alex noch etwas von ihm wegrutschte, „Meinst du nicht für Schüchternheit ist es etwas zu spät, Stöckl? Außerdem werde ich keine Erste Hilfe leisten, wenn du aus dem Bett fällst ...“  
„Ich bin nicht schüchtern.“, widersprach Alex prompt und verharrte am Bettrand, „Ich bin … entsetzt …“ „Mmmmh...“, Anders legte unbeeindruckt den Kopf schief und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Siehst aber aus wie immer … Kein Wunder, dass Lars sich immer beschwert … Ist das so was typisch Österreichisches? Oder fehlt dir nur das norwegische Wort?“  
Alex ignorierte die Fragen und hielt sich krampfhaft an der weißen Decke fest, „Wie konnte das passieren? Was hast du getan? Hast du mir etwa was ins Glas gemischt?“ „Klar ...“, Anders schnaubte, setzte sich nun aber auf, „Nur, weil ich Arzt bin … Du warst scharf auf mich, hast den ganzen Abend mit mir geflirtet, Stöckl.“ „Und … was ist mit Clas?“, krächzte Alex fast schon hilflos, woraufhin Anders doch wieder nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „War anscheinend zu beschäftigt, um das zu bemerken … oder sich um mich zu kümmern ...“   
„Du hast also mit mir geschlafen, um Clas eifersüchtig zu machen.“, Alexander barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und gab ein frustriertes Schnauben von sich, „Ganz toll ...“ „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere ...“, der Österreicher zuckte zusammen, als Anders ihm plötzlich so nahe war, dass er die Körperwärme und den noch immer anhaftenden, deutlichen Geruch nach Sex und Alkohol wahrnehmen konnte, als der junge Norweger nun heiser in sein Ohr hauchte, „ … wolltest du Lars auf dich aufmerksam machen ...“   
„Aufmerksam?“, er runzelte die Stirn, aber die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abends blieben weiterhin verschwommen und Alex' Kopfschmerzen wurden bei dem Versuch sich zu erinnern immer schlimmer, „Und, deswegen habe ich … Scheiße … Ich erinnere mich nicht … Aber, warum sollte ich ...“   
„Er hatte Martine dabei.“, Anders klang bei der Erwähnung der Freundin seines Zwillings nun erstaunlich abfällig, aber seine Augen funkelten herausfordernd und Alex errötete prompt wieder und schlug die Beine hilflos übereinander, als er nun beim Starren auf die makellose, nackte Haut des jüngeren Norwegers ertappt wurde, „Scheinbar gefällt dir ja, was du siehst?“  
„Was war nur in dem Alkohol ...“, murmelte Alex schließlich und lehnte sich schwer gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes, froh die feste Sicherheit der Wand hinter sich zu spüren, als Anders' Finger nun unter der Decke über sein Bein strichen und er förmlich zu spüren meinte, wie sich die Hitze förmlich in seinem Unterleib zu fließen und sich dort zu sammeln schien, „Ich schätze mal … Alkohol … C2H5OH, wenn du es genau wissen willst ...“ „Nicht komisch.“, Alexanders Wangen brannten, als Anders' lange, kundige Finger nun über das Knie strichen, „War das Selbstgebrannter?“   
„Und … wenn … ist doch nun auch egal ...“, Anders beugte sich nun zu ihm und leckte provozierend langsam über den angespannten Hals, bevor seine Lippen sich sanft um den aufgeregt hüpfenden Adamsapfel des Österreichers legten. Alex gab einen leidenden, aber dennoch erregt klingenden Laut von sich, als der Jüngere ihn zeichnete und atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor er dann doch zittrig die Augen zu öffnen wagte, „Was tust du?“ „Ich versuche dich zu verführen … Bist du immer so schwer von Begriff, Mandelmakrönchen?“, murmelte Anders und jegliche Erwiderung des Österreichers wurde im Keim erstickt, als der Jüngere sich nun vor ihn kniete, „Glaub mir, es gibt keinen besseren Weg, als Morgensex, um in den Tag zu starten ...“ Alex schnaubte und errötete prompt ein weiteres Mal, als Anders nun innehielt und ihn mit hochgezogener Braue musterte, „Lass mich raten … du startest den Tag mit einem gesunden, veganen Smoothie … und einer kalten Dusche ...“ Anders' Finger strich hauchzart über die aufkeimende Erregung, während er die Worte gegen Alex' erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen hauchte, „ ... gegen die Morgenlatte?“  
Wie in Trance nickte der Österreicher und stöhnte dann aber auch auf, als Anders sich nun auf seinen Oberschenkel zurechtsetzte, „Ina ...“ „Ach ja, dein kleines, niedliches Frauchen ...“, Anders' blaue Augen, die ihn so sehr von seinem Zwilling unterschieden, funkelten verheißungsvoll, als er sich nun nach vorne beugte, die letzten Millimeter überbrückte und Alexander hungrig küsste, „Sie ist ein bisschen farblos … und langweilig, oder? Ganz anders, als Lars ...“   
„Lars?“, brachte Alex schließlich atemlos hervor und seine braunen Augen weiteten sich leicht, während Anders sich nun fordernd gegen ihn bewegte und sein Daumen nun, noch immer verborgen unter der Decke, die aufkeimende Erregung streifte, „Du und … Lars …?“ „Ich schlafe mit meinem Bruder.“, der Norweger wirkte amüsiert und seine Hand legte sich nun fest um die Erregung des angespannten Österreichers, der tief Luft holte, „Oder er mit mir … Wir sind da ziemlich … ambivalent.“  
„Anders ...“, unwillkürlich rollte der Österreicher mit den Hüften, stieß fordernd in die Hand, deren Nägel über das empfindliche Fleisch kratzten. Alexander schloss die Augen, sein Atem ging schwerer, als er die Finger fest auf seinem harten Schwanz fühlte, der Daumen strich über die empfindliche Unterseite, streifte dabei immer wieder die weiche Haut der Hoden, nur um sie dann fordernd zu reiben. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, zuckte aber zusammen, als sein Hinterkopf mit der Wand kollidierte und bunte Sterne vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Er tastete, blindlings nach Halt suchend, umher und verkrallte seine Finger dann in den weichen Haaren des Norwegers, bevor er sich ein letztes Mal willig aufbäumte.

„Das war adäquat.“, die Matratze bewegte sich und das angenehme Gewicht auf seinen Beinen verschwand und als Alex dann endlich wieder die Augen öffnen konnte, saß Anders bereits neben ihm im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Die blauen, halb geschlossenen Augen funkelten zufrieden, als er nun genießerisch seine Finger ab zu lecken begann und Alexander starrte den jungen Norweger an, „Anders ...“  
„Lars hatte recht ...“, die Zunge leckte vorwitzig über die befleckten Lippen, „So schlecht sind Österreicher gar nicht ...“ „Pf.“, Alex schnaubte halbherzig und rieb sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf, „Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein … ohne Alkohol ...“ „ … viel Alkohol.“, verbesserte Anders mit unbekümmerter Leichtigkeit, aber Alexander ignorierte ihn nun und schloss die Augen, „Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Anders ...“  
„Hmmm … “, Anders legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Österreicher, als wäre dieser eine Beute, „ … da gibt es nur ein kleines Problem ...“ „Was denn nun noch ...“, Alex lehnte sich, sich die pochenden Schläfen reibend, gegen die Wand, „Anders, ich habe Kopfschmerzen … und Ina ...“ „Alexander ...“, Anders krauste die Nase, aber das amüsierte Funkeln war dennoch nicht aus den blauen Augen verschwunden und trat deutlich zur Tage, als der junge Norweger sich nun verschwörerisch vorbeugte, „Das hier ist mein Bett ...“ Alex sah überrascht auf und schenkte nun erstmals auch seiner Umgebung etwas Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er dann seufzte, „Scheiße ...“ „Und, das ist übrigens auch meine Decke ...“, grinsend zog Anders dem Österreicher nun die schützende Decke weg.

„Alexander ...“, der Trainer zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet und hinter dem Sportchef dann mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck ins Schloss geworden wurde. Schwere Schritte näherten sich seinem Schreibtisch, aber erst, als Clas' großer Schatten auf ihn fiel, hob er den Kopf, „Clas.“ „Ich bin erstaunt.“,Clas' bärtiges Gesicht schien ausdruckslos, aber die langen Finger des Sportchefs tappten ungeduldig auf der polierten Schreibtischplatte, „Du kannst noch sitzen?“


End file.
